


I See Fire

by lenok_n



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Микки усмехнулся и завёл двигатель. Он не смог бы объяснить, когда успел стать тем типом людей, которые подбирают незнакомцев у обочины. Обычно он как раз тот, кто демонстрирует им средний палец, с шумом проносясь мимо. Йен может сколько угодно думать, что разжалобил его, или же считать, что Микки не способен с лёгкостью с ним справиться (даже без учёта набитого стволами багажника). Правда лишь в том, что в сошедшем с ума мире всё вертится иначе.





	1. Chapter 1

Tender we fall  
Quiet and alone  
Tired and gone, just speechless  
Speechless  
Tired and gone. (с)  
The Acid – Basic Instinct

 

Путь впереди просматривался отвратительно. Наверное, Микки уже должен был привыкнуть к этому, но нет. Бледный свет фар терялся в сполохах густого и вязкого, как кисель, облака тумана, смешанного с пылью, а дворники больше размазывали грязь, чем очищали лобовое стекло. Микки, матерясь, успел нажать на педаль тормоза в самый последний момент, избегая столкновения с тёмным силуэтом, внезапно показавшимся перед автомобилем. Сперва он решил, что едва не наехал на упавшее дерево, но, высунувшись из окна, увидел лежащего на дороге человека. Тот находился чуть дальше, чем ему показалось в самом начале, но полтора метра при такой видимости могли и не спасти.

Человек, замотанный в слои одежды по самые уши, выглядел неживым, но, выйдя из машины и присмотревшись, Микки заметил, как двигалась его грудная клетка. Никаких кровавых следов или признаков потасовки поблизости не наблюдалось, рядом с ним лежал лишь большой рюкзак, да и незнакомец не казался заинтересованным встречей, но всё это выглядело странно.

\- Какого хрена? 

\- И тебе привет, чувак, - отозвался парень, продолжая смотреть в небо. Первые звёзды там, что ли, искал? Учитывая то, что за пыльной завесой даже солнце в свой пик едва угадывалось, это было как минимум нелогично. Как и то, что незнакомец по-прежнему лежал на проезжей части.

\- Свали с дороги, придурок.

\- Тут удобно.

\- Ещё удобнее будет оказаться размазанным по асфальту.

\- Возможно, ты прав. 

\- Я проеду по тебе, если не уберёшься.

\- Валяй.

Микки, мысленно прокляв незадачливого любителя отдыха на дороге, вернулся в автомобиль, излишне громко хлопнув дверцей, и завёл двигатель. 

Незнакомец не пошевелился.

Резко прибавив газа, Микки преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние, но парень никак не отреагировал, даже когда машина затормозила в считанных сантиметрах от его головы.

Милкович заглушил двигатель и с силой ударил по рулю. Ладонь соскочила, и от раздавшегося сигнала лежащий на дороге парень вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, но Микки этого не видел. Опустив стекло полностью, он нашарил в бардачке последнюю помятую пачку Лаки Страйк, сорвал целлофан с фольгой и, достав сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой. Сделал первую глубокую затяжку и задержал дым внутри, прикрыв глаза. На секунду всё исчезло: и петляющая трасса без конечного пункта назначения, и пропитанный пылью воздух, и выжженный до основания Чикаго за спиной. 

\- Угостишь?

Раздавшийся голос тут же вернул его в настоящее, в котором какой-то мудак мешал ему двигаться дальше. Был ещё вариант с объездным путём, если верить карте, но Микки не мог заставить себя повернуть назад и вновь проехать мимо того, что осталось от города, в котором он, пусть и не очень счастливо, жил.

\- Нет.

\- А если свалю с дороги?

У Микки не оказалось особого времени на раздумья, потому что незнакомец поднялся на ноги, распахнул пассажирскую дверцу, бросил свой объёмистый рюкзак на пол и уселся на сиденье, словно для него это в порядке вещей. Он по-прежнему был укутан так, словно Ледниковый период давно наступил, но немного сдвинул шарф вниз, открывая лицо. Микки заметил бледные веснушки, зелёные глаза и неожиданно захотел узнать, рыжие ли у него волосы, но парень не снял шапку, закрывающую даже брови. Вместо этого он поднял руку и представился:

\- Йен.

\- Круто.

\- Ты не блистаешь красноречием, да? Как и дружелюбием, - усмехнулся Йен. – Но я не в обиде.

Он протянул открытую ладонь и выжидающе посмотрел на Микки. Тот, поразмыслив, пришёл к выводу, что минус одна сигарета всё же лучше, чем драка за право проехать. Менее утомительно. 

Йен затянулся и чуть слышно застонал от удовольствия, сползая по сиденью вниз. Микки продолжал за ним наблюдать почти против воли (он не видел людей так близко уже продолжительное время, у него есть оправдание) и отметил, что парень, скорее всего, его ровесник или чуть младше. Ему почти интересно, что с ним случилось, но после падения астероида на Чикаго все существующие истории, как правило, похожи своей трагичностью. У Микки есть и собственная, но сегодня не День Слезливых Воспоминаний.

Он успел выкурить ещё одну сигарету, пока Йен откровенно наслаждался своей, и был готов к тому, что тот выйдет из машины и отправится куда бы то ни было, но Йен, докурив, лишь устроился на сиденье удобнее, игнорируя поднятые брови Милковича. После чего абсолютно спокойным тоном поинтересовался:

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Еду лишь я, а ты выметаешься из моей машины и отправляешься дальше загорать, пока тебя кто-нибудь не переедет.

\- Да брось, ты же свихнёшься от скуки!

\- Выходи из машины.

\- Я смогу тебя подменять за рулём, так ты быстрее доберёшься туда, куда едешь.

\- Нет.

\- Вдвоём безопаснее!

\- Вали нахрен.

\- Мне некуда.

Микки посмотрел на него внимательнее. После этого тихого признания Йен скривился, но не отвёл взгляд. В выражении его лица проскользнула хорошо знакомая Микки обречённая тоска, но задело не это. Ему пришла в голову мысль, что Мэнди бы Йен понравился. Они бы наверняка стали как минимум друзьями. 

Ему впервые захотелось забить на инстинкт, который просто вопил об опасности.

Он наверняка ещё пожалеет об этом, но...

\- Сними шапку.

\- Прохладно для стриптиза, нет?

\- Если у тебя рыжие волосы, я не вытолкаю твою задницу из салона пинками.

Йен улыбнулся. Микки всё понял ещё до того, как тот стащил свою шапку с головы. Его волосы оказались действительно рыжими – настолько яркого оттенка Микки раньше не встречал. Очень похоже на огонь, но это плохая ассоциация. Отросшие пряди упали ему на лоб, и Йен поправил их быстрым движением. Он стал выглядеть ещё более юным и продолжал улыбаться так, словно вытянул выигрышный билет. И, кажется, его нисколько не смущал тот факт, что Микки откровенно пялился. Он лишь смотрел в ответ.

\- Ты же не прибьёшь меня ночью монтировкой?

Йен рассмеялся, удивив этим звуком Микки, но покачал головой:

\- Я оставил монтировку в другой куртке, прости.

Микки усмехнулся и завёл двигатель. Он бы не смог объяснить, когда успел стать тем типом людей, которые подбирают незнакомцев у обочины. Обычно он как раз тот, кто демонстрирует им средний палец, с шумом проносясь мимо. Йен может сколько угодно думать, что разжалобил его, или же считать, что Микки не способен с лёгкостью с ним справиться (даже без учёта набитого стволами багажника). Правда лишь в том, что в сошедшем с ума мире всё вертится иначе.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide (с)  
Imagine Dragons – Demons

Как оказалось позже, Йен не принадлежал к числу тех людей, которые способны долго молчать. Микки должен был догадаться, что ему не достанется в попутчики любитель тишины, и оставить его там, где встретил. Вот только какой смысл сожалеть о том, что уже совершил?

Они успели проехать от силы с десяток километров вдоль застывших, как на затёртых картинках в учебнике, лесов, когда Йен поинтересовался:

\- Так как тебя всё же зовут?

Микки бросил на него взгляд, чётко передающий посыл «отвали», но того это не смутило.

\- Да брось, чувак. Что в этом такого важного?

\- Вот именно.

\- В смысле, твоё имя мне ничего не скажет, мы ведь не из одного квартала или типа того, но зато я буду чувствовать себя менее неловко, мчась с тобой в неведомые дали.

\- Ты сам это выбрал.

Йен в ответ на это справедливое, в общем-то, замечание ничего не сказал. Микки боковым зрением отметил, что его пальцы начали теребить шапку. Неужели смутился? Или лишь делал вид?

\- Микки.

\- Как мышонка? – Йен тут же оживился. Наверное, он всё же был отличным актёром, если раз за разом добивался от Микки того, чего хотел.

\- Как того, кто в состоянии остановить машину и выбросить тебя на обочину.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Это же прикольно! Можем представить, что меня зовут Минни. «Микки и Минни спешат навстречу закату.» Как тебе девиз?

\- Отстойный.

\- Не нравится? 

\- Мне не пять лет.

\- А сколько? Мне – двадцать.

\- Я бы дал максимум семнадцать.

\- Раз?

\- Что?

Микки, конечно, не являлся специалистом по общению, но он точно был уверен, что после такой шутки в его родном квартале Йен бы собирал свои зубы с тротуара. Пару лет назад он бы и сам наглядно продемонстрировал, почему никто не имеет права даже думать в эту сторону, но сейчас такие мысли вызывали лишь сожаление. Тот, другой Микки остался в качестве воспоминаний, которые не приносили ни радости, ни гордости. Словно всё это происходило не с ним и не в этой жизни. Что вообще более реально: будни гомофобного гопника, которому уготовано пойти по стопам ублюдка-отца и проводить больше времени за решёткой, чем дома, или медленно умирающая Земля, за закатом которой ты наблюдаешь уже даже без содрогания?

Йен продолжал что-то болтать, не замечая, что его собеседник временно отключился, и Микки заставил себя вернуться к разговору.

\- Господи, твоё лицо. Прости, я не смог удержаться.

\- Шутки на уровне третьего класса?

Йен на это заявление не обиделся. Напротив.

\- Спасибо! 

Микки в очередной раз закатил глаза и с тоской подумал о тишине предыдущих дней. Захотел разнообразия? Получи и распишись. 

***  
Как только стемнело, Микки свернул с главной дороги и углубился в густеющий лес. Ночью ездить было опасно: плохая видимость и отсутствие освещения создавали идеальные предпосылки для аварии. Кроме того, спать когда-то тоже было нужно, а парковаться у обочины и рисковать тем, что кто-то другой не справится с управлением и впишется в тебя, не хотелось. Сейчас, конечно, появился Йен, который в теории мог подменить его, что дало бы возможность продолжать путь хотя бы на пару часов дольше, но Микки не был уверен в адекватности этой идеи. Если что-то и осталось от прежнего Микки, так это отсутствие доверия к людям.

Йен наконец-то замолчал. Он не проронил ни слова, пока Микки искал подходящее для ночёвки место, и никак не прокомментировал поляну, которую тот в итоге выбрал. Наверное, часы безостановочного трёпа исчерпали его лимит на сегодня. Йен смотрел в окно и, казалось, ничего вокруг не замечал, но едва не подпрыгнул, стоило Микки достать ключ из замка зажигания и открыть дверь.

\- Ты куда?

Микки лишь закатил глаза, не считая нужным отвечать как-то иначе. Судя по вылезающему следом из машины Йену, тот подобных намёков не понимал.

\- Ты со мной не идёшь.

\- Почему?

\- С хера ли должен?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он хлопнул дверью и отошёл от машины. 

Микки всегда проверял близлежащую территорию перед тем, как остаться там ночевать. Сегодня это можно было сделать и на пару с Йеном, но Микки не был уверен, что хочет впустить его в эту плоскость. Оставлять его одного в машине, быть может, тоже не самое умное решение, но воровать из салона нечего, всё ценное лежит в багажнике. Если Микки и чувствовал в Йене угрозу, то она никак не была связана с оставленным автомобилем.

***  
Через пару часов Микки внезапно вытряхнуло из сна. Чей-то голос прорывался сквозь отголоски кошмара, в котором Терри гнался за ним по церкви, стреляя из дробовика и превращая в пыль статуи по бокам от главного входа.

Микки посмотрел на соседнее сиденье – Йена не было. 

Осторожно открыв дверь с водительской стороны и проверив наличие ствола за поясом, он двинулся к источнику звука.

Йен нашёлся недалеко от дороги. Он разговаривал с кем-то, но в темноте было не разобрать, сколько людей рядом с ним. Виден был лишь его мельтешащий силуэт, ни секунды не стоящий на месте. Он кому-то что-то доказывал, постепенно повышая голос.

Встретился с сообщниками? Микки достал ствол, готовясь к худшему варианту развития событий, и подкрался чуть ближе.

Мимо пронеслась машина, оставив после себя чёткий запах паленых шин, но мгновения, наполненного блеклым светом фар, высветившим фигуру Йена, хватило Микки, чтобы понять две вещи.

Первое: он был один.

Второе: он разговаривал по телефону.

Как раз после этого Йен заговорил громче:

\- Лип, я встретил парня. Тебе бы он не понравился. – Молчание, словно он слушал ответную реплику собеседника. – Не знаю, куда именно мы едем, но ты же знаешь, как я люблю путешествия.

Дальше Микки не слушал. 

Он тихо вернулся в машину, достал сигарету из пачки, но закуривать не стал. Лишь мял её в пальцах, рассыпая табак, и пытался решить, что делать дальше.

Конечно, хорошо, что поблизости не оказалось агрессивно настроенной банды, заманившей его в ловушку. В этом он Йена зря подозревал. Тот всего лишь болтал с кем-то по телефону, а не строил заговоры против водителей, словивших синдром доверчивости.

Вот только одно «но»: телефоны перестали работать ещё на второй день после падения астероида.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s all I’m asking  
Is it too much to ask?  
It’s all I’m asking  
Is it too much to ask? (с)  
Niall Horan — Too Much to Ask

 

Они продолжили путь, как только рассвело.

Микки ночью слышал, как Йен вернулся в машину и почти сразу затих, но сам больше так и не сомкнул глаз. Сидел, едва замечая завывания ветра за окном и ровное дыхание спящего, и вспоминал свой последний визит к отцу.

Терри тогда пару месяцев как посадили за пьяную драку, вновь нарушившую условия УДО. Через три недели он умрёт от потери крови после поножовщины в душевой, но сейчас Микки сидел перед ним и мечтал оказаться в любом другом месте. Он не хотел приходить, но не смог проигнорировать звонок из тюрьмы днём ранее. Терри приказал – Микки явился. Этот расклад не менялся последние пятнадцать лет и так глубоко въелся в него, что казался нормой. Микки не знал, как это – ослушаться Терри.  
Отец выглядел постаревшим, хотя обычно пребывание за решёткой заряжало его энергией. Микки думал, что он, по традиции, даст ему какое-нибудь поручение, но, стоило Терри открыть рот, как эта перспектива рассыпалась в прах.

\- Когда выйду, разберусь с тобой так, что ни одна собака не унюхает останков. Педик вонючий. Думал, я не узнаю, чем ты занимаешься, пока меня нет?

Микки повесил трубку на рычаг, но не смог подняться. Смотрел, как отец беснуется за стеклом, продолжая выкрикивать угрозы, как его уводит охранник, как уходят остальные заключённые. Страха не было, хотя Микки лучше всех других знал, на что способен Терри. Он достиг той стадии, когда монстр из его детских и подростковых кошмаров, монстр, на которого он когда-то так хотел быть похожим, внезапно перестал внушать ужас. Лишился своей почти мифической силы и стал обычным человеком. Неадекватным, опасным, но имеющим свои уязвимые места.

Микки впервые в жизни ждал возвращения Терри из тюрьмы, но получил лишь звонок со скупым сообщением о его смерти.

И вместо радости почувствовал отчаяние: он не успел увидеть на обрюзгшем лице отца понимание того, что над Микки он больше не властен. Не успел высказать ему всё то, что копилось предыдущие годы.

Сейчас же, направляя машину сквозь утренний туман, Микки размышлял лишь о сидящем рядом Йене. Тот выглядел… нормально, как сотни других среднестатистических жителей Соединённых Штатов. Не как кто-то, имеющий психические проблемы. Микки встречал в тюрьме настоящих психопатов, ему есть, с чем сравнивать. Йен ни чем не напоминал тех психов. Но кто ещё может разговаривать с неработающим телефоном?

Чем он думал, когда позволил абсолютно незнакомому человеку сесть в свою машину? Может случиться наводнение, может упасть ещё один астероид, расхерачив Землю в считанные секунды, но одно останется неизменным: людям нельзя доверять. Ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Никогда.

Не поздновато ли пытаться стать лучшим человеком, чем он есть на самом деле? Всё равно некому оценить.

\- Давай сыграем в игру! – вклинился в его мысли бодрый голос Йена.

Как далеко «давай сыграем в игру» от «давай пустим машину с ближайшего моста»?

\- Ты же в курсе, что после этой фразы кто-нибудь вынужден отпилить себе руку или типа того?

\- Я впечатлён твоей отсылкой к «Пиле», но имел в виду что-то более позитивное.

\- Если ты про «Двадцать вопросов» или «Правда или ложь», лучше сразу заткнись.

Йен надулся:

\- Это же весело! Что плохого в веселье?

\- А что плохого в тишине?

\- Она одинока.

Микки покосился на Йена, но тот словно потерял весь запал. Его не отпускало ощущение, что Йен сказал больше, чем хотел. Наверное, так и было.

На что вообще он способен?

***  
Микки остановил машину у небольшого магазинчика – первого, встретившегося им за пять часов поездки. Он лишился входной двери и стеклянных витрин, но, если повезёт, на складе что-нибудь завалялось. Через пустые оконные проёмы просматривались разгромленный зал и поваленные стеллажи. 

\- Надо пополнить запасы, - пояснил он Йену, хотя тому, кажется, было вообще плевать. Он так и молчал после своего вырвавшегося признания, словно это Микки был виноват в том, что он не сдержался.

Йен вылез из машины и, не дожидаясь Микки, пошёл к магазину. Микки уже почти последовал его примеру, как голову пронзила внезапная мысль: он может уехать. Прямо сейчас. И не волноваться о том, что с Йеном не так. Он ничего ему не должен. Он подобрал Йена на пустынной дороге, это место не лучше и не хуже, так что никаких претензий.

Он просто бросит его?

Не бросит, а вернёт в исходное положение их обоих. Они друг другу – никто. Никаких обязательств. Йен просто напросился ехать с ним, Микки не предлагал.  
Это правильно, а не подло, как бы не верещала проснувшаяся совесть.

Микки хотел тишины и покоя, хотя бы в таких искажённых декорациях, а не волнений и опасений, связанных с чужим психическим состоянием.

Он захлопнул дверь, завёл двигатель и уехал, не оглядываясь.

Если бы позволил себе посмотреть в зеркало заднего вида, наверняка ударил бы по тормозам.

На полу остался сиротливо лежать рюкзак, лишившийся хозяина.


	4. Chapter 4

Камнем тянет изнуряющая ноша,  
Может, перед кем-то провинился в прошлом.  
Потеряв надежду взвесить душу в граммах,  
Все апостолы уходят на рекламу. (с)  
Би-2 - Лётчик

 

Рюкзак Йена Микки заметил только часа через два. 

Дорога петляла, уводя вверх, к горам, которые он планировал объехать, и Микки остановил машину, чтобы свериться с картой. У него не было конечного пункта назначения, но застрять на высоте перед знаком: «Проезда нет» не хотелось.

Потянувшись к бардачку, он бросил взгляд вниз и увидел рюкзак.

\- Твою же…

Присваивать его себе Микки совсем не планировал.

Одно дело – высадить неудачного пассажира, и совсем другое – лишить его всех вещей.

Теперь всё выглядело так, словно он специально избавился от хозяина и забрал рюкзак себе. Хотя в этом нет никакой логики, ведь Микки даже приблизительно не знал, что в нём. Однако Йен имел право так думать. И Микки надо бы забить на всю ситуацию и выбросить рюкзак, но он не хочет.

Вариант, устраивающий въедливую часть его натуры, вырисовывался лишь один, да и тот крайне сомнительный. Что, если Йена уже нет в том магазине? Вряд ли он сидит и ждёт, что Микки одумается и вернётся. Скорее всего, уже словил новую попутку и умчался в противоположном направлении.

А если нет?

Если в рюкзаке лежит что-то, что ему дорого? Или жизненно необходимо? Буквально? Ведь вариант с психическими заболеваниями предполагал и лекарство от них, разве нет? 

Микки пару мгновений сомневался в правильности такого поступка, но любопытство в итоге одержало верх. Наклонившись, он поднял рюкзак и разместил его на сиденье. Расстегнул чуть заевшую на середине молнию и заглянул внутрь. 

Пара кроссовок, джинсы и ещё кое-какая одежда лежали сверху. Под ними обнаружились фонарик, складной нож, начатый блок сигарет «Marlboro» (он нахмурился, недоумевая, зачем Йену нужно было просить закурить), две зажигалки и переносная аптечка. Микки на всякий случай проверил её содержимое и не нашёл никаких подозрительных пузырьков. Под аптечкой лежала папка с документами, но Микки не стал её доставать. 

Во внутреннем кармане нашлись потрёпанная фотография и толстая тетрадь в плотной обложке. На фотографии, судя по всему, была изображена семья Йена или какая-то её часть, потому что никто из людей не подходил по возрасту для того, чтобы быть родителями. Темноволосая девушка с усталой улыбкой, на вид – самая старшая из них, с темнокожим ребёнком на руках. Кудрявый парень, закинувший руку Йену на плечо. Сам Йен – в военной форме, хотя выглядит гораздо младше себя теперешнего. Рыжая девочка, махающая рукой в камеру. Пацан лет семи, единственный, кто не смотрит в объектив. На обороте – шесть росписей, все с буквой «Г».

Они не были похожи друг на друга внешне, но Микки не сомневался, что это – семья. Присутствовало в них что-то неуловимо общее, объединяющее их всех. Как эхо отгремевшего выстрела, которое слышали лишь избранные. Может быть, он проецировал на них свои несбывшиеся желания, но ему казалось, что они были готовы на всё друг ради друга.

Микки позволил себе, лишь на секунду, представить, как бы это могло быть в его случае. 

Они с Мэнди не очень-то ладили. В детстве – да, постоянно были вместе. Позже интересы разделились. Микки так хотел быть похожим на отца, что перенял его привычку разговаривать с Мэнди так, словно она была пустым местом. Мэнди подобного не оценила. Уже позже, лишившись стремления угодить отцу, он хотел всё исправить, но не знал, с чего начать. Сестра выросла и перестала быть той знакомой девчонкой, с которой они залезали в городской сад за яблоками. Он перестал быть ей братом ещё раньше.

Микки отложил фотографию в сторону и взял в руки тетрадь. На обложке было выведено: «Собственность Й. К. Г.», но Микки понял, что это дневник, лишь увидев первую страницу. Аккуратным мелким почерком было написано: «Сегодня Кэш позвал меня к себе домой. Линда с детьми уехала на все выходные, поэтому дом остался в его распоряжении. Это должно было быть круто, вот только я не смог там долго оставаться. Смотрел на игрушки, оставленные на полу, на вещи Линды, расставленные на полках, на Кэша, который так хорошо вписывался в окружающую обстановку. Возникло неприятное чувство, словно я без спроса влез в чью-то гостиную и оставил после себя грязные следы, а хозяева вот-вот вернутся и вызовут копов. Не хочу быть чьей-то постыдной тайной».

Микки полистал тетрадь, но больше не читал записи. Рассматривал встречающиеся на страницах рисунки и думал о том, что теперь этот дневник – память. О событиях, которые давно прошли, о людях, которых рядом больше нет. Он бы хотел, чтобы у него осталось что-нибудь материальное, напоминающее о Мэнди.

После сложил все вещи в рюкзак, развернулся и поехал назад.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey  
What've you got?  
Doesn't matter to me 'cause I don't want them  
I’m not the only one. (с)  
Thirty Seconds to Mars - 93 Million Miles 

Какая-то часть Микки всё же малодушно надеялась, что Йена не будет в магазине.

Эта мысль возникла и исчезла, стоило Микки заметить рыжую макушку через пустой оконный проём. Изначально Микки собирался остаться в машине, дожидаясь, пока Йен не выйдет и не заберёт свои вещи, а после уехать. План был такой, но… Может, хватит убегать? Он мчался вперёд уже сколько? Три месяца? Три месяца без контактов с людьми, если не считать случайных встреч в паре до сих пор работающих супермаркетов в самом начале и ещё более редких автомобилей на соседней полосе. Три месяца паранойи, когда ему постоянно казалось, что он попадёт в какую-то западню, или ночью его пристрелят, или новый астероид упадёт аккурат на него. Он понимал, что во многом это – следствие тюрьмы и её законов (как и всего его детства, если копнуть глубже), но не мог перестать ожидать подвоха. Единственным исключением, пусть и не до конца, оказалась встреча с Йеном.

Мир же охвачен паникой ещё дольше. Без Интернета, телевидения и радио узнавать новости было проблематично. В первые недели ходили слухи о подземных убежищах, о лагерях для выживших, но Микки не верил в эти сказки. Если что-то подобное и существовало, то явно не для всех желающих. Когда ты всего лишь бывший заключённый без перспектив и особых средств к существованию, не имеющий влиятельных знакомых, рассчитывать на что-то не приходится.

Он выбрал дорогу, движение вперёд до самого конца, чтобы не зависнуть в ощущении потерянной жизни и упущенных возможностей.

Микки оставил машину у задней двери магазина, чтобы она не бросалась в глаза со стороны шоссе, и вошёл в магазин, держа рюкзак Йена в руках. Рыжий наверняка слышал его с самого начала, но так и не вышел сам. Микки нашёл его подпирающим стену и безучастно наблюдающим за дорогой. На фоне поваленных друг на друга стеллажей и укрывшего пол мусора он выглядел удивительно неуместно. 

\- Слушай, - начал Микки, но Йен его перебил.

\- Почему?

Он не обернулся, задавая вопрос, словно ответ и не был важен. Но Микки заметил и напряжённую позу, и слишком равнодушный тон. В голове промелькнуло ошарашенное: «Когда мы успели проскочить к фазе выяснения отношений?», Микки от него отмахнулся. Как и от инстинктивного желания спросить: «Почему, что?» И решил сказать правду.

\- Я видел, как ты разговаривал с неработающим телефоном.

Йен безрадостно усмехнулся и никак это не прокомментировал. Лишь плечи закаменели ещё больше. 

Микки не собирался извиняться за своё решение. Он был волен поступить так, как считал более правильным для себя. У него возникли кое-какие мысли и догадки по поводу предстоящего разговора с Йеном, когда он ехал сюда, но это, судя по всему, не было нужно ни одному из них. 

Милкович бросил рюкзак на пол и подтолкнул ближе к Йену. После развернулся и направился к двери. 

\- Я просто скучаю по ним.

Голос Йена настиг его на середине пути, заставляя остановиться.

\- Это не… Я не псих, хотя, по правде, мог бы им быть благодаря генам сумасшедшей матери, но пронесло. Я не слышу голоса или вроде того. Я знаю, что никто не ответит.

«Но так хочется поверить» осталось не произнесённым.

\- Это не моё дело, - выдавил из себя Микки.

Йен, наконец, повернулся. Покрасневшие глаза выдавали волнение, но выражение лица не поддавалось расшифровке. Тем не менее, Микки был готов биться об заклад, что тот сказал правду.

\- Да, не твоё. Но ты первый, кто действительно остановился.

«Это случайность», хочется сказать Микки. 

\- И ты вернул рюкзак.

«Это ничего не значит».

\- Он твой.

Глупее ответа не придумаешь.

Микки совсем не чувствовал себя комфортно. Ему казалось, что он лезет не в своё дело и зарывается в нём по уши. Фотография Йена, дневник Йена, слова Йена. Микки не в состоянии осознать, почему тот разоткровенничался, почему не боялся говорить такие вещи ему. Почему думал, что Микки готов к ним. Почему Милкович и в самом деле чувствовал себя так, словно понимает. 

Йен внимательно смотрел на него, заставляя ощущать неловкость, но в его глазах не было ни осуждения, ни злости, только усталость и застарелая боль. Микки не хотел знать его таким уязвимым. Он видел в тюрьме, что бывает с теми, у кого такой беззащитный взгляд. Он не спас одного парнишку с похожим взглядом, не справился, не успел. 

Он напомнил себе, что Йен – не Майк. Что Йен – не Мэнди. Что он ничего ему не должен. Микки предпочёл бы накричать на него, рассказать, что рылся в его вещах, подраться и оставить позади, но вместо этого изо рта вылетело:

\- Место штурмана всё ещё свободно.

Йен растянул губы в кривоватой улыбке:

\- Значит, Микки и Минни всё же отправляются в закат.

Микки показал ему средний палец.

Может быть, им обоим нужна компания.


	6. Chapter 6

Every time you fall asleep  
Pray the lord your soul to keep  
You got problems now, my friend  
Ahh ahh ahh. (с)  
Adam Jones – You Can Run

Следующие два дня прошли… тише.

На контрасте с повышенным градусом предыдущих суток это воспринималось как передышка, но не приносило удовлетворения.

Йен, казалось, уже забыл и про попытку избавиться от него, и про своё мрачное настроение, потому что пустой болтовни стало в разы больше. Он напевал песни, которых Микки никогда не слышал, задавал вопросы, на которые отвечал сам, и искрил нервной энергией. Под этот аккомпанемент вести машину было действительно не так изматывающе, хотя Микки не собирался ему в этом признаваться. Как и в том, что начинал привыкать к его присутствию.

Но было что-то ещё. Какое-то напряжение, скованное недосказанностью, заполняло пространство между ними. Намекало, что ничего не было оставлено позади, а лишь затаилось. Это давило, выворачивало и требовало реакции, которую Микки не понимал. Он не знал, как с ним справиться, но чувствовал, что долго всё это копиться не сможет.

В один из вечеров они остановились у сгоревшей школы. Из уцелевшего в ней остались фундамент и половина наружных стен. Зато сохранились школьные трибуны, почерневшие лишь сверху, и Микки, ощущая неожиданное сожаление, вышел из машины и направился прямо к ним. 

Микки смутно помнил школьные годы. Он так и не закончил девятый класс – завалил все экзамены, оставаться же на второй год смысла не было. О Мэнди думать не хотелось, а из оставшегося всплывали только ежедневные посиделки в кабинете директора и уроки рисования в начальной школе у мисс Курт – единственного учителя, который когда-либо ставил Микки что-то выше, чем C. Его мазня, наполненная тёмными красками и мрачными силуэтами, была ужасна, он знал это, но ему нравилось рисовать, а мисс Курт всегда его хвалила. Однажды он имел глупость рассказать об этом отцу, после чего тот доходчиво объяснил, кто, по его мнению, увлекается подобными вещами. Пальцы срастались долго, и больше Микки уже не хотел рисовать.

Под трибунами было темнее, чем снаружи, зато не видно ни пепелища, ни пыльного тумана. Легко представить, что он вернулся на пять лет назад и прогуливает урок экономики у мистера «я точно знаю, что ты из себя представляешь, Милкович» Грили. Не хватало лишь косяка в одном из карманов.

Йен сел рядом, с любопытством оглядываясь, и Микки стало интересно, был ли он в школьные годы одним из тех, кого ставят в пример другим.

\- Ты, наверное, был отличником в школе?

Йен улыбнулся, задумчиво разглядывая свои ладони.

\- Мой старший брат был. Я же кое-как плёлся в конце списка. Да и скучно было. Единственное, что действительно нравилось, это военная подготовка.

\- Хотел попасть в армию?

\- Поступить в Вест-Пойнт. 

Для Микки это было равнозначными вариантами желания умереть за навязанные идеалы, но кто он такой, чтобы осуждать человека за его мечты? 

\- И что, баллов не хватило?

\- Да нет, я поступил, взявшись за ум в последний год. Отучился два семестра, но потом возникли кое-какие сложности дома. Пришлось вернуться.

\- Жалеешь? – сорвалось с языка Микки.

Йен встретил его взгляд и твёрдо ответил:

\- Нет.

Они помолчали, погруженные в свои воспоминания и тишину, засыпающую вокруг, пока Йен не заговорил вновь.

\- Мой первый минет случился под школьными трибунами.

\- Небось завалил какую-то цыпочку из команды черлидерш?

\- Это был капитан бейсбольной сборной.

Микки усмехнулся. Отвращение на его лице никак не было связано с признанием Йена, но тот принял его на свой счёт.

\- Какие-то проблемы с этим?

Микки хотел отшутиться, но посмотрел в злые глаза Йена и понял: он его специально провоцировал. К этому всё шло. И Микки сам не знал лучшего способа разбить то непонятное, что повисло между ними. 

\- Неа, никаких проблем с членососами.

\- Такие, как ты, значит, выше этого?

\- Такие, как я?

\- Натуральные куски дерьма, боящиеся даже посмотреть в сторону чего-то не брутального. А то вдруг кто-нибудь решит, что ты не мужик, и папочка тут же вытрясет из тебя всё дерьмо, только чтобы…

Микки ударил его в челюсть, не дожидаясь продолжения. 

Он планировал просто выпустить пар, наорав друг на друга и выплеснув томящийся негатив. Йен же задел то, что не должен был. Что не имел права трогать.

Микки хотел ударить снова, Йен блокировал его движение. Они яростно сцепились, словно одичавшие хищники за сочный кусок мяса, и, не удержав равновесия, рухнули на землю одним клубком конечностей. Микки оказался снизу, но резкий удар головой в нос – и Йен, лишенный ориентации в пространстве, поменялся с ним местами. Микки зафиксировал его бёдра своими, заметил валяющийся рядом крупный камень, схватил его и, замахнувшись, уже хотел добить поверженного противника. 

Остановил его случайно пойманный в полумраке взгляд Йена. В нём не было страха, хотя когда тебе вот-вот размозжат череп, а кровь из разбитого носа заливает губы, бояться следует. Йен же смотрел с интересом, но это не касалось камня в руке Микки. Пока Микки идентифицировал выражение его глаз, ослабив хватку, Йен неожиданно приподнял бёдра и потёрся об него. У Йена стояло, и у Микки, словившего себя уже на середине ответного толчка, стояло тоже. 

Дальше было лишь торопливое избавление от штанов, скольжение чужой горячей ладони по прижатым друг к другу членам и сдавленные стоны в ткань пропахшей дымом куртки. Микки, потерянный в удовольствии и движениях Йена навстречу, мог бы ещё сказать, что не думал о таком исходе раньше. 

Но он бы соврал.


	7. Chapter 7

If we never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from the bullets?  
The bullets  
We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from the bullets?  
The bullets. (с)  
Harry Styles - Sign of the Times

 

Микки лежал на начинающей остывать земле и думал о том, что, неожиданно для самого себя, не испытывает неловкости, которая всегда возникала у него после случайных связей. Не было ни желания сбежать поскорее, ни забыть лицо того, кто находился так близко. Сейчас всё ощущалось правильно. Тело расслабилось, но мысли продолжали крутиться вокруг разделённого с Йеном оргазма. 

Секс с парнями не был для него в новинку. Когда-то – да. Он пережил крайне паршивые два года, пытаясь понять и принять свою ориентацию, никак не вписывающуюся в стандарты одного из самых криминальных районов Чикаго. 

Как оказалось позже, не это было самым сложным.

Быть стыдящимся себя и скрывающимся геем, когда твой отец – главный отморозок и гомофоб в городе, в разы хуже.

Ему было пятнадцать, когда он, накурившись, впервые переспал с парнем. Том учился в выпускном классе, любил мотоциклы и не казался тем, кто любит потрепаться о чужих секретах. Микки тогда был запутавшимся подростком без особых представлений об отношениях между людьми и даже не задумывался о чём-то большем, кроме приятного снятия напряжения. Не то чтобы у него перед глазами был хотя бы один адекватный или положительный пример любви.

Они зависали вместе почти год, не переходя границ «просто секса», пока Том не уехал в колледж. О том, что перед отъездом он по какой-то причине решил рассказать о предпочтениях Микки, тот узнал, придя домой и встретившись с кулаками отца. Мэнди после этого выхаживала его несколько дней. Потом Терри для закрепления урока решил женить его на русской шлюхе, но Микки, боящийся отца и не смеющий противостоять ему открыто, ввязался в потасовку с копами и с радостью отправился в колонию. Было плевать, куда и на какое время, лишь бы подальше от отца.

Когда он вышел, Терри мотал новый срок. На воле они больше не виделись.

Микки продолжал время от времени встречаться с парнями, но ни с кем не водил знакомство дольше одной встречи. Он не доверял им, они вряд ли доверяли ему. В итоге всё обычно проходило быстро, скомкано и словно вполсилы. Микки всегда после чувствовал себя так, словно что-то упускает.

С Йеном же такого ощущения не возникло. Но, наверное, всё дело в долгом воздержании.

Йен зашевелился и перевернулся на бок, лицом к Микки. Милкович ждал вопроса в духе: «И что всё это теперь значит?», но Йен спросил о другом:

\- Как думаешь, сколько нам осталось?

Микки хмыкнул, но, переведя взгляд на Йена, понял, что тот говорил серьёзно.

\- Я не знаю. И не очень хочу знать.

\- Почему?

\- А какой в этом смысл? 

\- Разве неизвестность – это не самое страшное?

\- Допустим, осталось два месяца, и ты проведёшь их, зациклившись на обратном отсчёте времени. Как будто тебя сжирает опухоль, не давая шанса на надежду. Ты не заметишь, что всё ещё жив, думая о смерти.

\- Ты о ней не думаешь?

\- Не о своей уж точно, - пробормотал Микки. И, не давая Йену уточнить, добавил: - Пойдём в машину, пока не отморозил себе что-нибудь.

Микки поднялся на ноги и, вытащив из пачки сигарету, закурил. Йен не предпринимал никаких попыток последовать его примеру, и Микки, подойдя ближе, протянул ему руку. Это не было естественным для Микки, но за последние дни он и так бил все рекорды по отхождению от своих принципов. Йен посмотрел на его ладонь и перевёл взгляд выше, на лицо. Между ними снова возникало то не оставляющее шансов притяжение, которое накрыло их чуть раньше. Они встретились взглядами, и незнакомое волнение прошило Микки вдоль позвоночника. В глазах Йена было обещание, и Микки не имел ни малейшего представления, как на него нужно ответить.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve. (с)  
Linkin Park - Burning in the Skies

Машина не заводилась.

Микки провёл последние минут сорок, зарывшись с головой под капот, даже разрешил Йену осмотреть внутренности автомобиля, но они так ничего и не добились. Двигатель не желал работать. Наверное, стоило порадоваться, что это не случилось в какой-нибудь ещё более неподходящий момент, но у Микки не получалось. Они даже не успели отъехать от грёбанной школы, машина просто не завелась с утра.

И теперь перед ним во всей красе встал вопрос: «Что делать дальше?»

Микки ударил кулаком по капоту, понимая, что это выглядит проявлением слабости, но ему было плевать. Технически, машина ему даже не принадлежала. У Милковичей в принципе тачки не задерживались: либо разбивались, либо отдавались в счёт очередного долга. Этот же автомобиль он угнал, когда всё только началось, и успел привыкнуть к нему. Словно наконец так нелепо исполнилась его давняя детская мечта иметь свою машину и колесить на ней по стране.

Хотя дело ведь было отнюдь не в сантиментах. Передвигаться пешком вдоль трассы – то ещё удовольствие. Даже если отбросить наиболее вероятные варианты с неприятными сюрпризами вроде непроходимых дорог или неожиданных встреч, оставалась главная причина: скорость. Сколько они успеют пройти, прежде чем устанут? Магазины и заправки, на которых ещё можно было чем-то поживиться, встречались время от времени, но с таким способом передвижения это стало бы проблемой. И где прикажете ночевать? Надеяться на случай, который приведёт к оставленной кем-то машине или к сохранившемуся дому?

Микки зашарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки, но перед его лицом тут же появилась уже зажжённая сигарета. Йен молча протягивал её, даже не пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Микки взял и успел про себя отметить, что она была из запасов Йена, и тот, видимо, уже не переживал, что Микки может задаться вопросом, зачем он напросился к нему под предлогом покурить, как в голову пришла другая мысль.

Йен ведь на это не подписывался.

Да, они, если можно так выразиться, нашли подобие общего языка. Микки не произнёс бы это вслух, но было в Йене что-то цепляющее, что-то, нашедшее отклик внутри него. Микки не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Однако Йена устраивала компания Микки с дополнением в виде автомобиля, а без него какой смысл? Логично, что теперь Йену незачем с ним задерживаться. Он был удивлён, что Йен всё ещё стоял рядом, а не вышагивал в противоположном направлении с рюкзаком на плечах. Что-то в районе живота заныло при представлении этой картинки, но Микки отмахнулся. 

Йен, должно быть, не знал, как попрощаться, и Микки решил помочь и ему, и себе. Затянувшаяся неловкость никому бы не принесла пользы.

\- Что ж, приятно было позависать?

У Йена вытянулось лицо, когда он обернулся.

\- Ты опять от меня избавляешься?

\- Что? 

Он так удивился этому вопросу, что даже не понял, почему Йен его задал. Однако через секунду растерянность в глазах Йена сменилась на злость, из-за чего лицо ещё больше помрачнело.

\- Подожди, подожди. Я понял. Ты решил, что раз твоя машина сломалась, то я спокойно уйду искать новую попутку?

Брови Микки поползли вверх.

\- А это не так?

Какое-то мгновение ему казалось, что Йен сейчас ударит его. И Микки не был бы против. Но Йен сдержался и, бесцеремонно выхватив у него из пальцев сигарету, затянулся сам.

\- Это не так.

Микки, честно говоря, не понимал его.

\- Но с чего тебе хотеть остаться?

Йен открыл рот, но тут же его закрыл, не позволяя словам просочиться наружу. Вместо ответа он вдохнул новую порцию никотина и бросил бычок на землю, затоптав его носком кеда.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Микки не хотел отвечать. Но ещё меньше ему нравилась идея вновь остаться одному. Остаться без Йена, пусть он и не знал, что сейчас между ними происходило.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда и обсуждать нечего, - улыбнулся Йен. – Ну, кроме того, что нам теперь делать дальше.

\- Вариантов не то чтобы много. Либо сидеть здесь в надежде на то, что машина заведётся или кто-то её починит, либо идти дальше. 

\- Когда выдвигаемся?

Энтузиазм Йена был заразителен, пусть Микки и не понимал его причин. Плюс Йен не ушёл, значит, его тоже что-то держало рядом с Микки. Милкович, не привыкший к тому, чтобы люди хотели проводить время в его компании, наверное, впервые в жизни ощутил, как это может быть приятно. Этого хватило, чтобы он коротко улыбнулся Йену в ответ и полез в багажник за вещами, не чувствуя безысходности.


	9. Chapter 9

Я стою в стороне,  
Я смотрю издалека.  
Должен ли я предложить тебе помощь?  
Должно ли меня волновать, кто ты? (с)  
Hurts - Confide in Me

День тянулся невыносимо долго. Микки не имел ничего против однообразия: до встречи с Йеном дни его путешествия были похожи друг на друга, но раздражал сам факт того, что они настолько медленно преодолевали милю за милей. После комфортного салона автомобиля окружающий мир казался враждебным больше, чем обычно. Ветер неприятно завывал, гоняя вокруг пыль и мелкий мусор, дорога то и дело подбрасывала острые камешки под подошву ботинок, а густые заросли по бокам исключали возможность свернуть в другом направлении.

За последние часов шесть они сделали лишь одну остановку дольше пяти минут, чтобы перекусить и выпить воды. Микки сам себе напоминал навьюченного осла, потому что тащил по спортивной сумке в каждой руке. Третью пришлось отдать Йену, который вроде бы был не против помочь. Во всяком случае, не протестовал, когда она перекочевала из багажника к нему в руки.

Йен вообще держался на удивление бодро. Его, казалось, совсем ничего не тревожило. Если Микки уже начинал чувствовать усталость, то Йен словно был готов шагать без остановок как минимум пару дней. Ещё и умудрялся что-то насвистывать время от времени. Наверное, сказывалась военная подготовка. Или же он был в отличной физической форме. При этой мысли Микки перевёл взгляд на фигуру Йена, осматривая её снизу вверх, и, когда дошёл до лица, понял, что его внимание заметили. Йен подмигнул ему, улыбаясь, и Микки поспешил отвернуться. Его щёки в этот момент порозовели исключительно из-за ветра.

Что-то вспыхивало между ними. Это было похоже не на ровное пламя, а на искры от попыток его добыть, летящие во все стороны.

Поломка машины отвлекла его от рефлексии, но сейчас, когда нечем было себя занять, он снова вспомнил. Руки Йена, его тяжёлое дыхание, вес его тела. То, какие звуки он издавал, как кусал губы и мелко дрожал, отходя от оргазма. Микки хотел бы увидеть это снова, хотел бы повторить, несмотря на иррациональный страх, рождённый этой мыслью, но думал ли Йен о подобном? Не был ли против?

\- Почему мы не встречаем людей? – нарушил его размышления голос Йена.

\- Соскучился по общению?

\- Не совсем, просто… Где все? Как будто вымерли.

\- Я думаю, большинство прячется, теша себя иллюзией того, что всё само устаканится.

\- Иллюзией?

\- Ты думаешь, всё действительно сможет наладиться? – Йен ничего не ответил, и Микки продолжил, подгоняемый недовольством от этого дня: - Оглянись вокруг. Климат изменился, солнце светит сквозь это чёртово пыльное облако. Лишь вопрос времени, когда его тепла перестанет хватать. Интернета и телефонной связи нет, электричество отрубилось. Люди пытаются выжить, засев в бункерах с запасом продуктов, или занимаясь разбоем, или сбегая как можно дальше. Каждый сам за себя, никто не пытается сохранить этот мир. Всем плевать друг на друга.

Микки верил в то, что говорил, но, судя по выражению лица Йена, тот считал иначе. 

\- А как же милосердие? Взаимопомощь?

\- Я спасаю свою жизнь и тебе советую поступать так же. Чем помогла твоя взаимопомощь, когда два миллиона людей запеклись заживо, словно хренова индейка на День благодарения?

Йен неожиданно бросил сумку на землю, подлетел к Микки и довольно ощутимо толкнул его в грудь.

\- Не смей так говорить! 

Микки освободил руки и толкнул в ответ.

\- Не нравится правда, а?

Плечи Йена опустились, он ссутулился и отвернулся. Только что бурливший в нём гнев исчез так же резко, как и возник. 

\- Моя семья погибла в Чикаго.

Микки неловко стоял рядом, не зная, что сказать или сделать, чтобы вернуть того радующегося жизни Йена, который был раньше. Он не жалел о своих словах и не собирался забирать их обратно, но намеренно расстраивать Йена он тоже не планировал. В итоге он несмело опустил ладонь на содрогающееся плечо Йена, крепко сжав его, и выдавил то единственное, что имело значение:

\- Моя тоже.

Они простояли так несколько минут. Микки хотел бы добавить что-то ещё, как-то утешить, но кроме банального «не надо» ничего не приходило в голову.

Он думал о Мэнди, мечтавшей однажды уехать в Нью-Йорк. О том, что не успел её спасти. Думал о братьях, которых не любил и не понимал, но они тоже не заслуживали смерти. Думал о большой и наверняка дружной семье Йена. Должно быть, терять кого-то ещё больнее, если ты был с ними близок, а не имел из общего лишь фамилию. Думал обо всех тех людях, которых знал и не знал, о том утре, которое для них так и не сменило ночь.

Микки не заметил, в какой момент Йен обнял его. Когда осознал, первым порывом было стряхнуть с себя чужие руки и отойти как можно дальше. Вместо этого он неумело обнял Йена в ответ.


	10. Chapter 10

Не думай долго.  
Отдайся ещё одной ночи.  
Держись крепко.  
Надеюсь, ты выживешь. (с)  
Hurts – Beautiful Ones

Первым очертания какой-то постройки в лесу заметил Йен. 

С того неловкого (для Микки уж точно) объятия прошло часа полтора, которые они провели в полном молчании. Каждый думал о чём-то своём, и тишину нарушали лишь звук их шагов и шелест листвы. Микки старался не смотреть на Йена, но сразу заметил, когда тот остановился, вглядываясь во что-то на противоположной стороне дороги. Повернулся, пытаясь понять, что привлекло внимание Йена, и лишь через несколько секунд рассмотрел силуэт стены. Хижина в лесу? Звучит как название фильма ужасов. Не сговариваясь, Микки и Йен перешли дорогу и направились глубже в лес. Микки, на всякий случай, достал один из пистолетов, проигнорировав взгляд, который бросил на него Йен.

Строение располагалось дальше, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и они вышли к нему только минут через двадцать. Действительно похоже на хижину. Микки приложил палец к губам, и Йен понятливо кивнул. Они подошли с той стороны стены, на которой не было окон, и, если внутри кто-то был, это помогло бы дольше остаться незамеченными. Микки осмотрелся, но никаких следов, тем более, свежих, не увидел. Осторожно выглянул за угол – снова ничего, кроме лежащих на земле досок. Оставалось только заглянуть внутрь.

Микки обошёл угол хижины и заметил, что ближайшее к нему окно заколочено досками, как и следующее за ним. Повезло лишь с третьим: то ли его не успели доделать, то ли оставили так специально, но оно было закрыто лишь наполовину. Микки заглянул внутрь, но стекло было грязным, и ему пришлось аккуратно протереть его рукавом, надеясь, что это поможет. Сработало – видимо, основная грязь была снаружи. 

Света внутри было мало, поэтому он не мог просмотреть всё помещение целиком. Отчётливо виделись стол, стулья, какой-то хлам на полу, остальное терялось в полумраке. На первый взгляд, внутри никого не было. Но, судя по размеру комнаты и внешнему виду хижины снаружи, как минимум половину пространства он не мог рассмотреть из окна. Нужно было войти внутрь. 

В этот момент Йен дотронулся до его плеча, обращая на себя внимание, и взглядом указал куда-то чуть правее домика. Микки увидел очертания небольшого деревянного то ли сарая, то ли туалета. Йен одними губами спросил: «Я проверю?», и Микки кивнул, внимательно наблюдая, как Йен преодолел расстояние до постройки и распахнул дверь. Пару секунд он не двигался, а после обернулся в сторону Микки и помотал головой.

После они вместе подошли к входной двери хижины и увидели, что на ней висит незапертый замок, который следовало просто достать из петель. 

\- Думаю, это можно считать доказательством того, что внутри никого нет? – спросил Йен в полный голос.

Микки недовольно на него посмотрел.

\- Совсем не обязательно. Но, так или иначе, эффект неожиданности ты уже отменил.

Микки снял замок, осторожно потянул дверь на себя – она поддалась. Он вошёл первым, держа пистолет перед собой, Йен, вооружившись одной из валявшихся неподалёку досок, последовал за ним. 

Та комната, которую Микки уже видел чуть ранее через окно, оказалась чем-то средним между кухней и гостиной. Кроме стола и стульев, здесь стояли потрёпанный диван, газовая плита, пара кухонных шкафчиков и древний холодильник размером чуть больше них. Всё было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Две двери вели в другие комнаты. Микки толкнул первую и увидел за ней небольшое полупустое помещение, в котором стояла лишь узкая кровать. Он проверил под ней, но никого и ничего не нашёл. 

Вторую дверь открывал уже Йен, но комната оказалась похожа на первую. Единственное отличие состояло в размере кровати: эта была больше. Под ней тоже никого не оказалось.

\- Неплохо, а? – спросил Йен, осматривая старые, но относительно чистые стены главной комнаты.

\- Сойдёт. Что в том сарае?

\- Некое подобие ванной комнаты: тазик, бочка с водой. Прямо пятизвёздочный отель: все удобства.

\- Вот если эта плита работает, тогда точно все, - ответил Микки, осматривая плиту. Она выглядела старше него раза в четыре как минимум, он таких даже не видел раньше.

\- На похожей я сжёг свои первые блины, - засмеялся Йен. Он достал из кармана спички, взял одну, зажёг и поднёс к конфорке, одновременно поворачивая рычажок на плите. Голубоватое пламя, возникшее секундой позже, было слабым, но стабильным, и Йен шутливо поклонился, собирая воображаемые аплодисменты.

Микки закатил глаза, но тут же полез в одну из своих сумок. Достал пакет с кофе, небольшую кастрюльку и пластиковую бутылку с водой. Йен, подняв одну рыжую бровь, наблюдал за этим, и Микки счёл необходимым пояснить:

\- Умираю без кофе.   
***  
Уже значительно позже, когда они поужинали, забаррикадировали входную дверь, распределили между собой комнаты, и Микки почти уснул, он услышал поскрипывание половиц совсем рядом с собой. Рука машинально потянулась к спрятанному под подушкой ножу, и, стоило кровати прогнуться под чужим весом, Микки резко развернулся и приставил острие к чужой шее. Лишь приглядевшись, он понял, что перед ним был Йен, и убрал нож.

\- Ты соображаешь? Зачем так подкрадываться?

\- Мужик, ну ты крут. Даже во сне на страже, - судя по голосу, Йен улыбался.

\- Зачем пришёл?

Йен долго молчал, но всё же выпалил:

\- Не привык спать один в комнате.

Это он так завуалированно спрашивал, можно ли ему остаться? Микки уже хотел пошутить на эту тему, но поймал себя на мысли, что, вообще-то, ничего не имеет против совместной ночёвки. Так зачем зря сотрясать воздух? 

\- Спи, где хочешь.

Микки повернулся к Йену спиной и попытался вновь уснуть. Он не услышал тихое: «Спасибо», но почувствовал, как Йен придвинулся ближе, то ли делясь своим теплом, то ли согреваясь.

Последней его связной мыслью было: «Я ведь никогда прежде не ночевал с кем-то в одной кровати», но паника так и не возникла.


	11. Chapter 11

Я в центре пустоты,   
И это и есть то место, где я хочу быть.  
Почему на самом дне  
Я наконец-то начал верить? (с)  
Thirty Seconds to Mars - Story

 

Когда Микки открыл глаза, в комнате по-прежнему было темно из-за забитых окон, но по его внутренним часам уже должно было наступить утро. Он ожидал, что вряд ли выспится в незнакомом доме, но просыпался всего раза три за всю ночь, не считая прихода Йена.

К слову, о Йене.

Его рука лежала на животе Микки, и сам он, горячий, как открытое пламя, прижимался сзади всем телом. Микки непроизвольно напрягся, представив, как это выглядело со стороны. Ночёвка в одной кровати в его представлении не предполагала такого пробуждения. Он как раз собирался отодвинуться, когда чужая рука медленно поползла ниже и остановилась над ремнём его джинсов.

\- Расслабься, - произнёс Йен заспанным голосом, достигая прямо противоположного эффекта своими словами. Напряжение уже было другим, предвкушающим, но какая-то часть Микки тревожно сидела в засаде, готовая дать отпор, если потребуется.

Если бы Йен спросил: «Можно?» или «Мне прекратить?», момент был бы разрушен, и Микки, скорее всего, засомневался бы и ушёл.

Но Йен не спрашивал, расстёгивая его джинсы и проникая тёплой рукой под бельё, и Микки с нетерпением подался навстречу первому касанию. Он чувствовал твёрдый член Йена, прижимающийся сзади, и мягкие губы, невесомо проходящиеся по шее. Длинные пальцы, скользящие по его члену то плавно и аккуратно, то быстро и жёстко, усиливали электричество между ними до той стадии, когда ток заменял кровь в венах. 

Бёдра Йена теперь двигались так, словно между ними не было слоёв одежды, и Микки покрывался мурашками и от мыслей о том, как бы это ощущалось, кожа к коже, и от становящихся всё более громкими стонов Йена. 

Ему пришлось закусить костяшки пальцев в момент оргазма, чтобы не закричать. Йен продолжал двигать рукой в его теперь уже мокрых боксерах, и Микки вцепился пальцами в чужое запястье, сам не зная, для чего: чтобы остановить или чтобы задержать. Касания уже приносили лёгкую боль, но наслаждение смешалось с ней в тех пропорциях, когда всё это лишь добавляло остроты.

Через несколько мгновений Йен вскрикнул и вжался в Микки ещё плотнее. Микки чувствовал их общую дрожь и закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не сказать что-то глупое или не повернуться к Йену лицом. Ему было хорошо, настолько, что он задумался о втором раунде. Навязчиво вернулась мысль о Йене внутри, и сквозь повторяющиеся «нет» настойчиво пробивалось одно-единственное тихое «да».

В его приятные мысли вторгся шум с улицы, и Микки мгновенно вскочил с кровати, торопливо застёгивая джинсы, стараясь не обращать внимания на неприятную липкость. Судя по звукам, Йен делал то же самое. Микки нащупал пистолет в кармане брошенной на пол куртки и, кивнув Йену в сторону главной комнаты, осторожно вышел, стараясь не высовываться из её неосвещённой части. 

С этого расстояния улица через открытое окно не просматривалась, поэтому Микки, держась стены, подошёл ближе. Сперва ничего не увидел, но тут раздался скулёж, и мимо пробежала большая светло-коричневая собака. Микки успел рассмотреть широкую умную морду и окровавленный бок, прежде чем она скрылась из вида. Но, судя по звукам, далеко не убежала, продолжая кружить вокруг дома. 

Микки повернулся к Йену, чтобы дать отбой тревоге, но обнаружил его не у себя за спиной, а около входной двери, убирающим их баррикады на случай внезапного вторжения.

\- Ты что делаешь?

\- Собака ранена.

Значит, он тоже успел её увидеть. Что всё равно не объясняло до конца его поведение.

\- И что, ты просто выйдешь и спасёшь её? Что, если она дикая? Или бешеная?

Йен молча посмотрел на него, всего на секунду-две, и Микки не хотелось расшифровывать этот взгляд. Вместо этого он вздохнул и, когда Йен открыл дверь и вышел на улицу, направился следом.

***  
Собака, как ни странно, в итоге не покусала ни одного из них. 

Микки всё равно подозрительно косился на неё, но, казалось, она в таком же восторге от Йена, как и он от неё. Она облизала его с головы до пят и даже не зарычала, когда он осматривал рану на её боку. Было похоже, что собака на что-то напоролась («Или кто-то помог ей с этим», подумал Микки), но Йен, смыв запёкшуюся кровь и обработав рану, сказал, что она скоро заживёт.

\- Ты что, собачьим доктором подрабатывал?

\- Человеческим. Просто люблю собак.

\- Ты врач? – удивился Микки.

\- Ну, врач – это громко сказано. Работал одно время парамедиком.

\- Военный, парамедик… Кем ещё ты успевал побывать?

\- Продавцом в магазине.

\- И это был пик твоей карьеры.

\- Определённо.

В этот момент собака, виляя хвостом, ткнулась мокрым носом Йену в ладонь, определённо напрашиваясь на ласку. Йен засмеялся и потрепал её за ушами. Микки смотрел на них, довольных собой и друг другом, и думал о том, что, может быть, какие-то вещи в этом мире ещё не утратили значимость. И, возможно, ему всё-таки повезло встретить Йена.


	12. Chapter 12

Невидимый спутник,  
Призрак, останься в моём сердце,  
Пообещай мне, что  
Время не сотрет нас,  
Что для нас не было всё потеряно с самого начала. (с)  
Digital Daggers – Still Here

 

Заканчивать этот день в компании фляжки с виски и довольно скалящегося Йена Микки не планировал. Просто в один момент он сидел на пороге их временного пристанища и курил, по привычке хмуро разглядывая окружающий лес, а в другой рядом нарисовался хитро улыбающийся Йен и протянул ему потёртую металлическую фляжку. Микки взял, открутил крышку и понюхал: пахло виски.

\- Ты же не в доме её нашёл? – поинтересовался Микки перед тем, как попробовать.

\- Нет, это моя.

\- И ты молчал?

Йен пожал плечами, но Микки уже делал глоток. Во фляжке действительно оказалось виски. Микки не был поклонником крепких напитков, предпочитая пиво, но жар, мгновенно распространившийся внутри, сейчас был как визит в прошлое. Для разнообразия – приятное. Микки подозревал, что отвыкшему организму хватит и пары глотков, чтобы опустить все заслоны.

Йен сел рядом, ближе, чем позволяло пространство, касаясь бедра Микки своим. Подождал, пока Микки сделает ещё один большой глоток, после чего жестом фокусника достал из кармана куртки скрученный косяк и протянул ему вместе с зажигалкой.

\- Полон сюрпризов, а?

Йен ухмыльнулся, прикладываясь к фляжке и наблюдая, как Микки зажигает самокрутку и торопливо затягивается.

\- Кайф, - выдохнул он вместе с дымом. Потом решил уточнить: - Ты всегда таскал с собой косяки и вискарь? Даже раньше, в нормальной жизни?

\- Нет. Фляжка на самом деле принадлежала моему брату.

\- Тому, который самый башковитый?

\- Да.

\- Не думал, что отличники бухают.

\- У Галлагеров всё не как у людей.

\- Не только у вас, - хмыкнул Микки. Получилось не так равнодушно, как ему бы хотелось, и Йен тут же впился взглядом в его лицо. 

\- Расскажешь?

\- Зачем тебе это?

\- То, что долго копится внутри, однажды может тебя разорвать. И ничего уже не останется.

Йен в этот момент так напоминал Мэнди, что Микки зажмурился и снова приложился к фляжке, а после – к косяку. Туман теперь был не только снаружи, но и внутри, расползался приятными касаниями по каждой клетке. Он бы мог спихнуть всё исключительно на алкоголь и траву, однако желание избавиться от части груза возникло на самом деле.

\- Моя сестра говорила нечто подобное. Вы бы точно спелись. - Йен продолжал смотреть так, словно действительно хотел выслушать. Просто-таки воплощение психоаналитика, только косяк в пальцах не вписывался. - Да нечего рассказывать.

\- Всё было так плохо?

\- Ну, мой отец явно не взял бы приз «Родитель года». А вот «Конченый маньяк» - запросто. Но знаешь, что самое поганое? Я это заслужил.

\- Не думаю, что …

\- Заслужил! Я не защитил от него маму, не спас Мэнди. Я хотел быть на него похожим, хотел, чтобы он гордился мной. 

\- Это естественно.

\- Не тогда, когда твой отец – сраный садист, гомофоб и убийца. Ты и представить себе не можешь. До сих пор жалею, что не успел высказать ему всё прямо в его обрюзгшую физиономию.

Йен поднялся на ноги, чуть пошатываясь, ухватил Микки за плечо, вынуждая встать следом.

\- Выскажи сейчас.

\- Ты где-то здесь видишь призрак Терри Милковича?

\- Нет. Зато я вижу тебя.

\- Что за бред, Галлагер?

\- Что бы ты сказал ему?

\- Это тупо.

Йен продолжал держать его, и Микки дёрнул плечом, пытаясь сбросить вцепившуюся руку, одновременно затягиваясь косяком, но Йен не отпустил. 

\- Что бы ты сказал ему?

Он бы сказал ему… Сказал…

\- Я рад, что ты умер.

\- Громче.

\- Я рад, что ты умер!

\- Громче!

\- Я рад, что ты умер! Рад! Я тебя ненавидел! Ты испортил жизнь маме, ты испортил жизнь Мэнди, да всем, кого ты встречал, ты портил жизнь. – Микки залпом выпил оставшееся виски и бросил фляжку на землю. - Ты испортил жизнь мне. Ты заставил меня стыдиться того, кто я, убедил в собственной неправильности. Я так долго ненавидел себя из-за тебя. До сих пор ненавижу, но я – не ты. И никогда не стану. Я буду лучше. 

Йен попытался его обнять, но Микки, дрожа всем телом, отпихнул его. У него перед мысленным взором стоял Терри, и, если бы не быстрая реакция, Йен бы получил в челюсть за вторую попытку. Микки слышал, что он зовёт его, но слова не имели смысла, потому что не позволяли выплыть на поверхность. Ему казалось, что он задыхается, всё глубже погружаясь в водоворот образов из прошлого. 

Терри, избивающий маму на кухне, засыпанной мукой из разорванного пакета. Терри, выходящий ранним утром из комнаты Мэнди, не замечая застывшего у стены Микки со стаканом воды в руке. Терри, ломающий ему ногу и смеющийся над попытками уползти к себе. Терри, Терри, Терри. Наверное, Микки умер и попал прямиком в кипящий злобой котёл всех своих кошмаров.

Губы Йена прижались к его губам, выбрасывая обратно в реальность. Микки распахнул глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Йеном, находящимся совсем рядом. Он разорвал поцелуй, позволяя Микки наконец-то вдохнуть, но не отошёл, вглядываясь в лицо напротив. Микки чувствовал, что его щёки пылали, и, несмотря на дикое желание отвернуться, он себе этого не позволил. Йен выглядел напряжённым, словно ждал от него как минимум удара в живот, но Микки видел и беспокойство. За него. И впервые в жизни Микки почувствовал такую благодарность, что здесь и сейчас её выразить могло только одно: Микки притянул Йена за шею ближе и поцеловал.

Количество поцелуев в его жизни можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, и ни один не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило сейчас с Йеном. Поначалу неторопливое, нежное скольжение губ и языков в итоге переросло в яростную борьбу и сдавленные стоны в промежутках. Йен вылизывал его рот с таким пылом, словно это было последним, что он успеет сделать в жизни. Микки, распластанный у двери этим напором и чувствующий руки Йена, сжимающие его задницу, отвечал с ещё большей жадностью. Ладони цеплялись за спину Йена, словно в надежде не раствориться окончательно в незнакомом вихре эмоций и ощущений, особенно когда Йен спустился поцелуями к шее, но Микки хотел этого. 

Он опустил одну руку, на ощупь находя дверную ручку, и потянул вперёд. Дверь открыть удалось сразу, а вот с продвижением внутрь дома возникла заминка. Йену, казалось, было плевать на всё, пока его губы и руки были на Микки. Он бы, наверное, и трахнул его прямо там, у стены, и Микки бы позволил, но остатки контроля убеждали Микки потерпеть ещё чуть-чуть. 

Ему всё-таки удалось затащить их обоих в комнату и даже не потерять равновесие после того, как ноги Йена споткнулись на ровном месте. Добраться до спальни уже было делом техники. Отдельными вспышками остались их совместное падение на кровать и счастливая улыбка стягивающего с себя свитер Йена, а дальше всё перепуталось.

Микки окончательно отпустил себя.


	13. Chapter 13

И вот я вижу пламя в сердце горы,  
Я вижу пламя, пожирающее деревья,  
Я вижу пламя, опустошающее души,  
Я вижу пламя, кровь ветра.  
И я надеюсь, что ты будешь помнить меня. (с)  
Ed Sheeran – I See Fire

Утро Микки вновь встретил с прижатым к нему тёплым телом, только теперь Йен ещё и ногу на него закинул. Однажды, наверное, он проснётся, укрытый Галлагером вместо одеяла и, какая досада, не почувствует ни капли дискомфорта.

От мыслей об этом «однажды» Микки бросило в дрожь. Он что, строит планы? Представляет их совместное будущее? Он, Микки Милкович? Стоило дождаться конца света, чтобы начать делать то, чего раньше избегал. И больше всего пугало стойкое ощущение правильности происходящего.

\- Перестань думать, - раздался над ухом совершенно не сонный голос Йена.

Микки открыл глаза и увидел, что Йен наблюдает за ним. Причём, видимо, давно, потому что расслабленным Галлагер выглядел, а недавно проснувшимся – нет. Микки тут же вспомнил свой вчерашний срыв, и неловкость, как обычно, трансформировалась в поток злости.

Он хотел огрызнуться, рассказать, кто, по его мнению, пялится на спящих людей, но Йен опередил этот порыв, нависнув над ним и потянувшись к его губам. Поцелуй получился нежным, почти невинным, таким непохожим на всё то, что они делали на этой кровати ночью. Микки надавил пальцами Йену на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот шире, и толкнулся языком внутрь. Рука опустилась ниже, скрутила сосок, и Йен застонал. Когда Микки отстранился, тот уже не выглядел таким самодовольным. Хотя Микки признавал, что ему тоже понравилось.

\- Я могу к этому привыкнуть, - сказал он больше для себя, но Йен услышал и просиял.

\- Таков был план.

Микки мгновенно опрокинул Йена на спину, уселся ему на бёдра и зафиксировал руки по обе стороны головы. Йен выглядел удивлённым неожиданным захватом, и перед тем, как он успел вернуть привычную ухмылку, Микки успел разглядеть на его лице беззащитное выражение.

\- Значит, за этим ты остановил мою машину?

\- Разумеется.

Йен не пытался вырваться, хотя мог бы, и чувствовалось, что его всё более чем устраивает. Микки же вовсе не хотелось двигаться, он завис, изучая лицо Йена: глаза, веснушки, губы, которые Йен то и дело облизывал. Он бы поцеловал его снова, но в этот момент Йен заговорил.

\- Мы могли бы задержаться здесь ненадолго.

\- Могли бы, - пожал плечами Микки.

\- Но не будем.

Это был не вопрос, и они оба знали об этом. Микки с самого начала не собирался ночевать здесь дольше пары ночей, хотя если бы Йен был не согласен, они могли бы обсудить всё подробнее, Микки бы подумал о компромиссе. Но Йен не стал настаивать.

\- Фрида пойдёт с нами, - кивнул он на спящую в углу комнаты собаку.

\- Фрида? – вскинул брови Микки. - Что за дебильное имя? Ты бы её ещё Клеопатрой назвал. 

Микки отпустил его руки и попытался встать с кровати, когда Йен всё же поменял их местами и снова навис сверху. 

\- Не спеши.

Микки сам поцеловал его вместо ответа.

***  
Они уже собирались уходить, Микки как раз вешал замок на дверь, когда Йену в голову пришла идея.

\- Давай притворимся, что ничего не происходит? Мы просто сбежали ото всех. Бунтующие подростки, вышедшие из-под контроля и отправившиеся в Мексику.

Микки секунду-другую смотрел на него, но уголок его рта дёрнулся, когда он представил подобный расклад. 

\- Или ты спятил и похитил чужого ребёнка.

\- Или ты – беглый заключённый.

\- А что, мне нравится. Я бы мог сбежать из тюрьмы ради какой-нибудь великой цели.

Йен помялся, словно не решаясь что-то сказать, но всё же решился.

\- Микки, мне страшно.

\- Мне тоже. Но мы здесь и мы живы.

Микки улыбнулся, глядя на удивлённое лицо Йена, и сжал на пару секунд его ладонь в своей. 

\- Пойдём, Минни-переросток. Ты что-то говорил про закат.


End file.
